It All Started With Room Service
by AurumWolf21
Summary: Callian, lots of Callian. It's Valentine's Day and as far as Gillian's concerned she's spending it alone Her and Alec are divorced Cal has other plans. This is rated the way it is for a reason. Enjoy!


**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Cal:Yes hello luvs**

**Me: Anyway so this came out of the blue and I had to write it down.**

**Cal:But you're going to luv this story anyway, cuz I do**

**Me:Cal you're just happy cuz you finally hook up with Gillian**

**Cal:Your point?? Anyway as much as she's working on owning me and the rest of Lie to Me she does not... Ha Ha**

**Me:Hey your loss, you probably won't hook up with her until like Season 5 or something**

**Cal: -_- Not funny**

**Me:Anyway I hope you guys like my story. Enjoy!**

It All Started With Room Service

It was Valentine's Day at the Lightman Group. There were no cases to work on and in light of the holiday Cal decreed that no one under any circumstances should do any paperwork. This was done mainly because Cal knew that that would undoubtedly be what Gillian would be doing and Cal wanted her to enjoy herself. The Lightman Group had turned into one great building of hearts, red and pink streamers, and chocolate.

Gillian sat at her desk with a sad smile on her face. While she had received countless cards, as was the custom, from the staff, not a single card was from someone who loved her. It had been a little over a year now since she and Alec had gotten a divorce, but this would be the first time she hadn't received anything from someone who loved her, or was suppose to love her, as Alec obviously hadn't for a while. Gillian cringed as she heard the happy laughter of some people down the hall. Everyone was either going out for a romantic dinner or to some Valentine's Day party. Everyone would be spending Valentine's Day with someone except her, she would be spending Valentine's Day alone in her hotel room.

Cal sat at his desk, not daring to out into the hallway. Loker had ordered chocolate for Torres and the chocolate had been coming since early that morning (it was 4 in the afternoon!). There was a mound of Valentine cards on his desk, but he only paid attention to one. It was tied to a box of chocolates and the card was signed, by and quote, 'From You Know Who'. Cal smiled, he knew exactly who gave him the chocolates and he closed his eyes in delight as he bit into the delicious chocolate.

* * *

At 4:30 Gillian sighed and gathered her things then left for ther car.

* * *

By 5pm everyone was gone, off to whatever party or dinner they had planned. Cal leaned back in his chair and opened his desk drawer. There, on the bottom of the drawer lay a heart shaped box and a singular red rose. Cal smiled as he grabbed the chocolates, red rose, a bottle of wine from the fridge, his coat, and his keys. As he left Cal made sure everything was locked up, then he got into his car and started driving.

* * *

It was 5:45 and Gillian was not happy. There had been an accident, which added another 45 minutes to her usual 30 minute commute to her hotel from work. Gillian gave a sigh of relief as she slipped off her annoyingly uncomfortable high heels and sat down on the edge of the bed. The moment she sat down there was a loud pounding at her door.

"Room Service!"

"I didn't order anything!"

Gillian shouted back grumpily.

"Room Service!"

The pounding persisted so Gillian got up, made her way to the door and wrenched it open.

"WHAT?"

Gillian was taken aback as she realized that the person at her door was not room service, but Cal.

"Happy Valentine's Day luv"

Cal gave her the box of chocolates and the rose. Gillian smelled the rose and smiled.

"It's perfect"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not, come in Cal"

Cal walked into Gillian's hotel room and pulled out a bottle from inside his coat.

"I brought some wine too"

"Perfect"

The hotel room was reletively small and contained a queen bed, refridgerator, bathroom and a recliner. That left little space to sit.

"Sorry, we'll have to sit on the bed, there isn't much room."

"That's ok luv"

They went and sat on the bed, their backs on the headboard.

"Aw, I'm sorry luv, I forgot glasses."

"That's what bottles are for."

Cal smiled and opened the wine then passed the bottle to Gillian for a drink.

"Thank you Cal"

"For what?"

"For coming, I really didnt' ant to spend Valentine's Day alone. I'm happy you came."

"Well I'm just happy tp be spending Valentine's Day with someone I luv."

"What? For how long?"

"For years"

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"You were married and I figured Valentine's Day would be a great day to tell you."

Gillian shook her head in shock. Cal turned away, quite frankly he was almost positive she didn't love him the way he did her, and he didn't want her facial expressions to confirm his suspiscions. However what he wasn't prepared for was her hand on his face, forcing him to look at her. What he saw amazed him, in her eyes she mirrored his same love that he felt for her. Gillian put the bottle on the bedside table and kissed him. Cal moaned in surprise and pleasure as her tongue darted into his mouth and their tongues began to dance. Gillian moved one of her hands to his neck to deepen the kiss. For a moment Gillian broke the kiss and looked into Cal's eyes.

"I love you Cal"

Then she resumed the kiss, only this time she moved herself so that she was now straddling him. Gillian nimbly began unbuttoning his shirt, then she broke the kiss again. Cal looked at her quizically and she smiled mischieviously. Gillian moved her mouth from his mouth to his neck and she sucked on it hard. Cal's breath hitched and she began removing his shirt.

"Are you sure luv?"

She answered his question by sucking on his neck harder. Cal stopped her hands and threw his shirt in a corner. Cal released her hands and rested his on her hips. Cal grunted then nipped at her ear. GIllian understood what he wanted and moved her mouth from his neck to his mouth. Cal pulled her in closer and their tongues danced yet again. Gillian's hands worked thier way pver his back, shoulders, torso and chest. Gillian grabbed one of his hands and led it to her breast . Cal understood what she wanted and began undoing her shirt, then once that was done her bra. For a moment Cal was awestruck, she was beautiful, well he'd always thought she was pretty, but now that he was seeing her like this, she was like a goddess. He could only imagine what the rest of her was like. Slowly Cal began rubbing circles on her stomach and worked his way up to her breasts. When he got to the peaks they puckered and she let out a groan that was so sexy and suductive it made him hard. Gillian noticed the change and slipped away from him, pullin his pants and boxers with her. She tossed them into a corner then her own bottoms and panties followed. Gillian marveled at the sight of him, she couldn't help but compare, Cal was a hell of a lot bigger than Alec. Then she leaned in and took him in her mouth. Cal gasped and gripped the covers as her tongue danced along his hard rod. Cal knew he was coming to a climax and tried his best to stave it off so that Gillian could get what she wanted. Then she nipped at the head of his cock, which made him jolt, then sucked on him and he groaned as he felt himself explode in her mouth.

"Damn Gillian, you happy now?"

"Yes I am"

Cal laughed as she took a drink of wine to clean her mouth then kissed Cal. Gillian rubbed against him and his cock grew hard again.

"That was quick"

Gillian smirked as he nipped her lip and kissed her back.

"My turn"

Cal whispered as he rolled so that he was on top of her. He could feel he was ready, but there was something he wanted to do before he took his pleasure from her. Cal nipped at her chin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"I luv you Gil"

"I love you too Cal"

Then Cal rolled off of her and propped her on her hands and knees. Gillian understood and positioned herself in a much more convienient position for Cal. Gillian groaned as he entered her, they were a perfect fit. At first Cal experimented, feeling Gillian out with slow steady thrusts, then he found what he was looking for. Slowly and deliberately he thrusted, and each time she cried out. Then Cal moved, careful not to hit the tangle of nerves that would surely end this sooner he wanted to. Cal repeated this cycle several times, never taking her all the way, and everytime her body spasmed beneath him. Then Cal could feel himself getting ready. Cal had long since memorized where the "magic" spot was and manuevered himself to the location. Gillian had been expecting the slow steady rythm Cal had been torturing her with all night, however this time Cal made it a point to thrust hard and fast. The first time she cried out, but still moved with him, then she just bt her lip. She was going to do what he had done for her and hold out for as long as possible.

"It's ok Gilli, you feel so good, I want you to cum with me inside of you."

Gillian kept biting her lip.

"C'mon Gilli, just a little more, you're almost there."

Gillian nodded and Cal paused.

"Do it Cal"

He happily obliged, and rode her hard and fast until finally she exploded around him. However she just stayed in her position.

"It's ok keep going Cal"

It didn't take very long berfore his own climax came and when it did he shuddered and let out a sigh.

"Thank you Gilli"

Cal didn't even have the energy to remove himself from her, instead they just fell sideways and just lay there.

"Happy Valentine's Day luv"

"Happy Valentine's Day Cal"

* * *

**So originally I was going to make this all one page but decided not to, there's more to come. Next chappie is coming as soon as I can type it.**

**R&R**


End file.
